BLOOD, HOPE, LAUGHTER, and TEARS
by Silvia-KI chan
Summary: Apa kau percaya kepada Kehidupan Tentram? Karena disini, hal itu hanya ilusi belaka yang sangat kontradiksi dengan realita kehidupan yang BUSUK #Bad-Summary (summary kayaknya melenceng dari jalan cerita)
1. Chapter 1

_Pernahkah anda mendengar bahwa 'Perbedaan baik dan buruk setipis kertas?'_

_Namun apakah anda mempercayainya?_

_Lalu perkataan 'ada manusia yang lebih rendah dari setan'_

_Tapi, jika ternyata ada 'manusia berhati malaikat' yang menebus dosanya dengan cara yang tak manusiawi?_

_Dia termasuk apa? Iblis atau Malaikat?_

BLOOD, HOPE, LAUGHTER, and TEARS

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate : saat ini T  
Warnings : typo(s), OOC, OC, tidak sesuai EYD, gaje, abal-abal, tidak konsinsten dalam penulisan dan kesalahan lainnya (JANGAN PEDULIKAN JUDULNYA YANG KEREN TAPI LIHAT ISINYA YANG AMBURADUL)

Author Baru, sangat menghargai Review anda..

Tekan back sebelum anda menyesal..

[Tokyo / 20 April 20XX / 08.34 a.m]

Hari yang panas namun berawan, itulah Tokyo pagi itu yang langsung dibanjiri oleh berbagai berita di berbagai media masa. Berita penculikan, pemerkosaan, korupsi, pembunuhan, politik, ekonomi, dan tentang AOME*. AOME adalah organisasi yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui tujuan, anggota, dan motif di setiap aksinya. Ada yang mengatakan mereka 'Pahlawan' karena korban mereka 100% adalah penjahat dan ada yang mengatakan mereka 'Musuh' karena cara yang mereka lakukan sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Apakah anda yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou dari kepolisian pusat?" tanya pria berjas dan berkacamata hitam tersebut kepada pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ berpenampilan _casual_ di depannya yang dibalas sebuah anggukan kilat.

"Silahkan lewat sini" ucap pria tersebut sambil mempersilahkan pemuda yang diketahui bernama Akashi untuk masuk ke sebuah gang kecil di pinggir kota yang penuh dengan DARAH dan beberapa polisi yang sepertinya sedang melakukan olah TKP.

"Korbannya adalah sekumpulan _yakuza_ yang diketahui tengah melakukan transaksi narkoba tadi malam" ucap pria berjas itu kembali kepada Akasi yang melihat kapur putih di depannya.

Kini Akashi tengah berkeliling gang tersebut dan berharap menemukan sebuah petunjuk terkait kasus ini. Ini merupakan kasus ke-9 tentang AOME yang ditangani Akashi. Satu lagi, alasan kenapa kasus seperti ini merupakan perbuatan AOME atau bukan dapat diketahui melalui mayat yang mata kirinya pasti hilang, luka yang rapi, dan kata-kata dari darah yang sengaja dibuat dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Kali ini kata yang ditulis adalah Vim Patior* dan dari tuisannya Akashi menduga jika itu ditulis oleh seorang perempuan karena saksi mata mengatakan memang ada perempuan yang sempat berlalu lalang di lokasi itu.

Saat melihat mayat korban, Akashi hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Mayat pertama kepalanya pecah sampai otaknya keluar dan mulutnya robek sampai telinga. Mayat kedua kepala dan lehernya terpisah disertai lidah yang hampir putus karena luka sayatan dan sebagainya. Mayat ke tiga kepalanya terbelah secara horizontal dan sampai tulangnya kelihatan. Mayat ke empat usus dan lambungnya keluar dari dalam perut. Kondisi mayat sangat tragis sampai mayat ke 17.

Tak terasa olah TKP sudah dilakukan sampai siang, kini para polisi di TKP sudah meninggalkan lokasi termasuk Akashi. Ia sedang ada di depan (seberang) sebuah hotel yang diprediksi akan kedatangan tamu spesial, yaitu AOME. Info itu ia dapat karena siang itu akan ada acara antar politisi yang tengah digosipkan sering melakukan korupsi. Lelah menghadapi semua kasus ini walau Akashi adalah seorang detektif muda yang dikatakan hanya dapat ditemui 20 tahun sekali tapi nyatanya juga bisa dibuat pusing oleh kasus AOME.

"Silahkan" ujar gadis di sebelahnya sembari menyodorkan botol minuman isotonik ke Akashi.

Akashi hanya melihat tajam minuman yang diberikan gadis itu. Gadis bersurai _black_ sepinggang dan berponi panjang sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu mengenakan pakaian seperti _Goth loli_ tapi lebih ringkas.

"Minuman ini tidak beracun kok Pak Detektif" mata Akashi menatap tajam gadis itu, bagaimana ia tau kalau ia seorang detektif?.

Tanpa pikir panjang Akashi membuka dan meminum botol itu sampai habis, maklum ia sedang sangat capek. Gadis itu duduk di bangku seberang hotel itu sembari memasang _earphone_ di telinga kirinya dan memainkan _handphone_nya dengan santai. Tangannya yang lain menepuk-nepuk sisa bangku itu seakan mempersilahkan Akashi untuk duduk di sampingnya.

'_Cewek yang aneh'_ batin Akashi duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian beberapa mobil _limosin_ berwarna hitam berhenti di depan hotel itu dan pejabat-pejabat yang sangat familiar di media masa turun dan masuk ke hotel itu. Dari yang Akashi tau tempat yang digunakan acara itu adalah lantai 2 dan dapat terlihat dari bangku yang dipakai Akashi.

"Pak detektif suka kembang api?" tanya gadis itu sambil memainkan _handphone_nya.

"Tidak terlalu, dan tolong jangan panggil aku 'Pak' usiaku baru 18 tahun. Panggil aku Akashi Seiju—"

"Kita seumuran, kak AKASHI SEIJUUROU." entah kenapa ada penekanan saat mengucapkan nama Akashi. Tunggu dulu, Akashi belum selesai mengucapkan namanya tapi gadis ini sudah mengetahuinya dan juga fakta bahwa Akashi adalah seorang detektif?

"Siapa kau dan dari mana—"

"Panggil aku Yume, aku mengetahuinnya dari teman satu organisasiku dan berhentilah berpikir tentang siapa aku lalu lihatlah lantai 2 hotel di depan kita karena akan ada kembang api yang disertai DARAH"

Manik mata dwi warna milik Akashi terbelalak terkejut atas perkaatan Yume. Mengetahui para pejabat sudah ada di hotel itu Yume berdiri dan meninggalkan bangku yang masih disinggahi oleh Akashi. Tangannya masih memainkan _handphone_ sembari menyeringai seakan akan ada hal menarik terjadi.

"Nah, kak Akashi semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

**DUAAR!**

Ada ledakan dari hotel tersebut dan tepat di lantai 2.

_Pak detektif suka kembang api?_

_akan ada kembang api yang disertai DARAH_

Ucapan Yume terus terngiang di telinga Akashi tapi ia mendapat sebuah kesimpulan, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan AOME. Tanpa pikir panjang setelah menarik kesimpulan itu Akashi langsung berlari mengejar Yume yang bayangannya masih ada di depan Akashi. Mengetahui sedang dikejar, Yume pun juga berlari. Akashi mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari dalam saku celananya dan segera memencet nomor bertuliskan 'Kepala kepolisian Tokyo'.

"Tolong amankan dan kepung daerah sekitar 20km ke barat dari arah hotel X yang baru saja meledak, aku tengah mengejar tersangka pelaku pembomman tersebut ia gadis berusia sekitar 18 tahun, bersurai hitam sepunggung dan memakai baju _Goth loli_. LAKUKAN SEKARANG JUGA!" Akashi pun mengakhiri percakapan via telepon tersebut dengan teriakan memeritah.

Aksi kejar mengejar antara Akashi dan Yume masih berjalan sampai Yume berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil. Akash yang mengejarnya pun ikut masuk dan..

**DOOR**

Sebuah peluru hampir saja mengenai wajah tampan Akashi. Di depannya ada Yume yang tengah membawa 2 buah pistol dan duduk di atas sebuah _moge_. Melihat Akashi yang cukup tertekan ia langsung tancap gas dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

'_Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?'_

* * *

BLOOD, HOPE, LAUGHTER, and TEARS

[Tokyo / 20 April 20XX / 11.38 p.m]

"Tadaima" ucap Yume saat memasuki sebuah rumah dekat hutan liar di sekitar Tokyo.

Hening.. tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah itu. Hanya beberapa lilin yang sudah dinyalakan dan gelapnya ruangan yang menyambut kedatangan Yume.

_drrtttt drrttttt_

YOU GOT A MAILL

'_E-mail semalam ini? mereka pasti sangat sibuk'_ batin Yume sembari membuka e-mail di _handphone_nya.

From : -

Subject : Gomen-_ssu_

Yume_cchi_, aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang-_ssu_. Sumpah targetku cukup berat tapi mungkin nanti pagi aku sudah tiba, tolong doakan aku-_ssu_. Oh ya jangan lupa siapkan makanan untuk Midorima_cchi_ yang tadi katanya tugasnya sudah selesai. (^^)

Sebuah perempatan akhirnya terlukis (?) di kening Yume. Tanpa sadar rasa kesalnya ia lampiaskan ke tembok di sampingnya hingga membentuk retakan yang merupakan bukti jika gadis ini memiliki tinju yang kuat. Langkah kakinya menuju tangga bawah tanah yang penuh dengan bau anyir, seringai setan mulai terpasang pada wajah putihnya. Sebuah penjara kecil berjejer rapi di lorong tersebut, sepatu hitamnya kini berubah menjadi merah karena genangan darah dimana-mana.

"Tolong aku..." suara itu menggema di lorong yang lebih mirip dengan tempat eksekusi terbuka yang tidk terurus dengan baik itu. Langkah Yume menuju suara tersebut beserta lilin yang ia bawa dan sebuah katana*.

"Hebat juga kau, masih bisa bertahan tanpa makan dan minum selama seminggu" ucap Yume kepada gadis di dalam jeruji itu dengan penampilan yang bahkan lebih menyedihkan daripada seorang pengemis. Di tubuhnya banyak luka koyak dan daging yang sedikit membusuk, tubuhnya di penuhi warna merah darah dan mata kirinya ada bekas darah mengalir.

"Apa dosaku?" tanya gadis itu sementara Yume mengeluarkan beberapa kunci.

"Kau tidak punya dosa—"

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Kena—"

"Aku tidak suka jika perkataanku dipotong seperti itu."

"Maaf."

"Kau tidak lebih dari pada korban dan saksi mata dari kasus ini, namun dalam hidupku diajarkan untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan saksi mata sekalipun dia orang yang kita sayangi."

Krit..

Pintu besi itu pun terbuka, Yume melangkah kehadapan gadis itu langsung mengeluarkan katana. Jendela kecil yang membawa cahaya bulan menuju penjara itu dan sebuah lilin adalah saksi bisu yang menyertai setiap air mata yang keluar dari mata kanan gadis itu.

"_Sayounara_."

JRAS! CRAT!

"AAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHH"

Katana itu pun langsung menembus ke kepala gadis itu hingga tembus. Sedikit digerak-gerakkan hingga membuat teriakan dari sang korban semakin kencang.

"Sampah sepertimu ternyata punya suara teriakan yang bagus juga." ucap Yume sambil menarik katananya. Darah muncrat dari kepala itu mengenai wajah Yume.

Katana itu kembali menusuk tepat di jantung gadis itu, dan turun hingga ke perut gadis itu entah seberapa tajam kah katana itu sampai bisa memotong daging sebesar itu. Ditarik kembali lalu menebas kaki dan tangannya, tulang yang kelihatan, darah yang bercucuran, dan daging yang tampak segar itu menyertai sang gadis yang kini telah berubah menjadi seonggok mayat.

DITEBAS ! LAGI! LAGI! DAN LAGI! tangan Yume tak segan – segan MENCABIK-CABIK DAGING MAYAT ITU DAN MENGOBRAK ABRIK ISINYA. OTAK, JANTUNG, USUS, LAMBUNG, bahkan PARU-PARUnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi akibat tangan psikopat milik Yume. Baju _goth loli_ hitam-putihnya penuh dengan warna merah segar. Beberapa tawapun juga terlontarkan dari mulut Yume yang sepertinya sangat menikmati hiburan baginya ini.

"Nah, saatnya makanan penutup."

* * *

BLOOD, HOPE, LAUGHTER, and TEARS

[Tokyo / Kantor Kepolisian Pusat / 21 April 20XX / 03.13 a.m]

Matahari belum terbit tapi kantor kepolisian pusat masih dipakai oleh beberapa orang yang membantu atau sedang main informasi untuk kasus mereka masing-masing. Langkah seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30 tahun itu menuju sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor lantai 2. Ia berhenti di pinti bertuliskan "Ruang Kasus Khusus".

**TOK TOK**

"Ano, Permisi.."

"Masuklah."

"Ano, saya Kanda yang menangani kasus ini. I-ini profil tentang korban bom di hotel X." ucapnya dan menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas ke pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu.

"Ano, Akashi-_kun_ tidak pulang?"

"Apa kau mengusirku?" kini Akashi mentap tajam ke Kanda yang langsung ngeri melihat emperor eye milik detektif langka itu.

"Sa-sa-saya ti-ti-dak ber-bermaksud be-begi-tu A-akashi-_ku-kun_."

"Kalau begitu mengenai gadis yang kusebutkan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya beberapa saksi mata yang berada di sekitar hotel X saja yang melihat gadis itu"

Hening...

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang Kanda-_san_" ujar (perintah) Akashi.

"_Ha-hai'_"

Suara dari keyboard komputer Akashi mengisi ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Seringainya terlukis setiap melihat foto gadis _goth loli_ yang ternyata Yume di salah satu kertas dokumennya.

"Akan kuladeni permainanmu, Yume."

* * *

**Akhirnya ff pertama saya.!**

**Sumpah saya super binggung untuk nge-pub ini ff.**

**niatnya mau buat Akashi x Oc tapi hanya imajinasi GoM x Oc yang ada di kepala saya (=_="**

**Apa lagi judulnya yang menurut saya terlalu keren untuk isinya**

**Mohon reviewnya dan usul rate ini selanjutnya..**

**Saya takut kalo rate ama ceritanya malah menimbulkan masalah baru untuk saya..**

**Mohon bantuannya _minna - san_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sampah yang sesunguhnya bukanlah daun atau plastik.._

_Tapi, 'mereka' yang merugikan negara dari belakang.._

'_mereka' yang licik, menyedihkan, dan menjijikan.._

'_mereka' yang sangat munafik.._

'_mereka' yang tersenyum di atas penderitaan orang lain.._

'_mereka' yang berhati setan berwujud malaikat.._

_dan, 'mereka' yang akan MATI sebentar lagi.._

BLOOD, HOPE, LAUGHTER, and TEARS

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate : saat ini T  
Warnings : typo(s), OC, tidak sesuai EYD, aneh, abal-abal, tidak konsinsten dalam penulisan, amburadul, dan kesalahan lainnya

Author Baru, sangat menghargai Review anda..

Tekan back sebelum anda menyesal..

* * *

[Tokyo / Kantor Kepolisian Pusat (Ruang Kasus Khusus) / 30 April 20XX / 09.47 a.m]

'Pagi yang mengerikan' itulah yang tergambar di ruangan ini. Beberapa orang tengah berdiri di hadapan pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu dan sesekali mendapatkan hadiah berupa tatapan tajam yang luar biasa membuat merinding.

"Jadi kalian ingin berhenti dari tim kasus khusus?" ucap pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Akashi.

"E-etto gomene Akashi-_sama_, itu benar seperti yang kau katakan." ucap pemuda bersurai coklat itu sambil menunduk.

"Jangan hanya minta maaf Ryo, kenapa kalian berani melakukan ini?"

"Ka-kami masih sayang nyawa Akashi-_sama_."

"Jadi jika aku masih disini artinya 'aku sudah tidak sayang nyawa' begitu? ingatlah, kalian itu orang-orang terbaik di Kelasnya kenapa bisa—"

"Setiap orang punya pendapatnya masing-masing, Akasi-_kun_." ucap Kanda memotong perkataan Akashi.

"Berhenti memotong perkataaanku Kanda-_san_."

Hening..  
Hanya suara kertas yang sedang ditata dan dilihat oleh Akashi juga suara AC yang mengisi ruangan bernuansa merah itu.

"Kalian boleh pergi sekarang." ujar Akasi lembut pada 20 rekan(budak)nya, seketika mereka semua bernapas lega termasuk Kanda.

"Tapi, itu artinya kalian tidak boleh menginjakan kaki di ruangan ini, mendapat informasi dari tim ini, juga tidak akan mendapatkan bantuan dariku. MENGERTI?"

"Kami mengerti Akashi-_sama_." ujar mereka semua bebarengan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kini Akashi masih mengutak-atik komputernya tidak memperdulikan pengunduran diri dari rekan(budak) satu tim itu.

"Akashi-_kun_, tidak apa-apa nih tim Khusus hanya berjumlah 5 orang?"

"Itu lebih baik Kanda-_san_, dari pada banyak anggota tapi tidak bisa berguna untuk menganangi kasus-kasus kecil se—"

"Seperti kasus AOME dan gadis _goth loli _ bernama Yume yang sukses membuatmu pusing itu?"

"Jangan membuat aku mengeluarkanmu juga dari tim ini."

"Hidoi, Akashi-_chan_ jangan gitu dong pada—"

Perkataan Kanda terhenti karena sebuah gunting baru saja mengenai pipi mulusnya dan terlihat luka gores yang mengelurkan darah.

"Jangan membuatku melempar gunting kesayanganku lagi untuk membungkam mulut cerewetmu itu." Akashi sudah men_death glare_ Kanda yang tengah mengobati lukanya dengan obat dari P3K yang biasa ia bawa (?).

"Akashi-_kun_, aku ingin keluar sebentar saja disini capek megurusimu. Ja!"

Tanpa memperdulikan kepergian Kanda, Akashi masih setia dengan komputernya. Sesekali terlihat capek, pusing, dan marah.

"Kau dimana Yume?"

* * *

[Tokyo / Taman Y / 30 April 20XX / 11.38 a.m]

"Mama, kakak itu ngapain tidur di tengah taman?" tanya anak perempuan itu sembari menunjuk seorang pemuda yang tengah tidur dengan santainya dan wajahnya ditutupi koran.

"Jangan dipikirkan, ayo pergi saja."

Entah sudah berapa tanya, ejekan dan kritik dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di taman itu. Sang pemuda tetap berada di posisi tidurnya sampai..

**DUAGH**

"Aduh, sakit banget-_ssu_ siapa yang berani melempar bola basket ini sih?" kini yang pemuda bersurai kuning itu sedang menegok kesana-kemari untuk membalas dendam pada sang pelaku pelempar bola itu. Tapi matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang tengah menyeringai dengan amat manis(menyeramkan) kepadanya.

"Aku pelakunya, Kise-_kun_"

[Tokyo / Taman Y (Street basketball) / 30 April 20XX / 11.45 a.m]

"Yume_cchi_, kalo mau membangunkan orang jangan pakek acara lempar bola basket segala kan sakit-_ssu_." ucap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kise itu sembari memantul-mantulkan bola dan bersiap untuk menembak _three point_.

"Kau memarahiku?" tanya Yume disertai _death glare_.

"Bu-bukan be-be-begitu Yu-yume_cchi_."

"Lalu?"

"A-aku ha-hanya i-ingin—"

"'Ingin' apa? kau tau kan aku benci kota siang hari tapi kau malah memintaku menjeputmu?! lancang sekali kau."

"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan phobia anehmu itu Yume_cchi_."

Tamatlah Kise karena _death glare_ Yume menjadi 100x lebih menyeramkan (Reader bisa bayangkan?).

"Yasudah, aku minta maaf-_ssu_. Oh, ya bagaimana pendapatmu tentang detektif baru itu?"

"Dia seperti orang yang kehilangan arah."

"Hah?"

"Maksudku dia sepertinya tidak menyukai pekerjannya saat ini, terlebih lagi warna mata kirinya itu benar-benar mirip seperti 'orang' yang diceritakan Ketua."

"Lalu apa rencanamu-_ssu_?"

"Di tugas selanjutnya kita pastikan ia juga ikut menikatinya."

* * *

[Tokyo / Kantor Kepolisian Pusat / 7 Mei 20XX / 10.56 a.m]

Kantor yang tidak pernah sepi, entah sudah berapa banyak kasus baru bermunculan dari hari ke hari. Kasus pembunuhan, penyiksaan, pelecehan, tidak asusila, teroris, dan AOME. Semenjak keluarnya beberapa anggota Tim Kasus Khusus, sudah ada lebih dari 24 kasus baru bermunculan di Tokyo, Sapporo, Osaka dan berbagai tempat di Jepang. Banyak hipotesa dan protes masyarakat menyerang kepolisian Jepang yang dianggap tidak tegas dalam menangani kasus ini. Semua hal itu dikumpulkan oleh Tim informasi dan sebagian ada pada komputer di ruangan ini. Ruangan Kepala Kepolisian Jepang.

**TOK TOK**

"Pak Kepala, ini Akashi dari Tim kasus khusus."

"Silahkan masuk, Akashi-_san_"

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu langsung memasuki ruangan itu dan memberikan beberapa berkas pada pria paruh baya yang tengah meminum kopinya dengan sangat santai.

"Maaf jika lancang tapi apa sebenarnya maksud anda meminta saya untuk mencarikan bekas tentang 'Pembakaran Sebuah Tempat Pelatihan Pembunuh Bayaran' di Kanagawa 12 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Akashi _to the point_.

"Hahaha, tidak perlu seformal itu Akashi-_san_, alasanku sederhana kerena hanya ingin bernostalgia tentang kasus-kasus yang sudah pernah kuselesaikan."

**BRAK**

Akashi mendobrak meja di depannya itu bahkan suaranya terdengar sampai luar ruangan dan mengundang beberapa orang untuk mengintip keadaan di dalamnya.

"SAYA MENCARI BERKAS-BERKAS INI SELAMA HAMPIR 6 JAM DAN SEMUA DIDASARI DARI 'HANYA'?"

"Jaga sikapmu terhadap seseorang yang lebih tua dan terhadap atasanmu ini!"

"Tapi tetap saja saya tidak terima."

"KELUAR atau KUPECAT KAU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Dengan berat hati Akashi meniggalkan ruangan itu dengan wajah sangat marah dan beberapa kata-kata kotor terlontarkan dari mulutnya.

"Baru kali ini Akashi-_san_ dimarahi sama pak Kepala." bisik salah satu perempuan yang tadi sempat menguping tadi ke orang-orang di sebelahnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, pak Kepala memang orang yang seenaknya sendiri saat kasus AOME merajalela beliau masih sempat-sempatnya pergi ke klab malam." bisik perempuan lainnya.

"Apa perlu kita ajukan surat protes saja ke pemerintah?" tanya salah satu pemuda yang ikut dalam pembicaraan sejenak itu.

"Kau gila? dengan kondisi seperti ini memangnya kau berani melakukan hal itu? jika ingin pergi ke pusat harus dapat izin dari pak Kepala."

"Kau benar juga, tapi—"

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali kerja. Bubar – bubar semua." perintah salah seorang polisi disana.

[Tokyo / Kantor Kepolisian Pusat (Ruang Kasus Khusus) / 7 Mei 20XX / 11. 21 a.m]

"Akashi-_kun_, yang sabar ya menghadapi pak Kepala." ujar Kanda menenangkan Akashi yang kini sudah mendekati batasan kesabaranya.

"Aku tau kau berusaha menyemangatiku tapi terkadang aku benci juga pada 'Orang menjijikan' itu."

"Ya ampun, pak Kepala sampai kau ejek begitu bisa-bisa bukan hanya kau yang dipecat tapi juga pebubaran tim Kasus Khusus."

"Itu lebih baik lagi."

"Eh? kalo tim ini dibubarkan kau kira berapa orang yang bersedia untuk menyelesaikan kasus AOME sekalipun itu mendapatkan hadiah 1 Milyar Yen."

'_Yang dikatakan Kanda ada benarnya juga._' batin Akashi.

"Lagi pula, kalo Akashi-_kun_ dipecat kau tidak bisa mencari Mibuchi Reo 'kan?"

Hening...  
Hanya saja kini mata heterokom milik Akashi sedang menatap tajam Kanda yang langsung ngacir keluar ruangan sambil bilang "GOMENE AKASHI-_SAMA!"_

* * *

[Tokyo / 7 Mei 20XX / 09. 52 p.m]

**Akashi POV**

**KLONTANG**

'_Sebal! bisa-bisanya aku dimarahi pak tua itu apa haknya melakukan hal itu?_' batinku sembari menendang beberapa kaleng minuman di depanku.

Sekarang aku berada di salah satu gang kecil yang dulu pernah menjadi TKP kasus AOME, lebih tepatnya kasus pertama AOME. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku sampai membawa tubuh ini menuju tempat ini. Apa mungkin karena 'orang itu'?

_Flashback _

_[5tahun lalu / 08.25 a.m]_

Saat itu Tim Kasus Khusus baru dibentuk dan kantor kepilisian tidak seramai sekarang. Selama 1 minggu saja kurang dari 8 kasus yang masuk secara resmi.

_TOK TOK_

_"Silahkan masuk." ucapku saat ada yang mengetok pintu ruangan yang masih bercat putih dan baru dipakai ini._

_"Sa-saya Ka-kanda ya-ya-yang jadi wakil a-a-nda A-Akashi-sa-san." _satu lagi, Kanda yang dulu masih belum sok dekat seperti sekarang.

_"A-ano, ada ka-kasus ba-ba-baru. Kasus pem-pe-pembu-pembunuh-pembunuhan, pak Kepala meminta ki-kita u-untuk mena-me-menangani-ny-nya."_

_"Kenapa harus kita?" tanyaku sekaligus memandangi berbagai dokumen yang belum kutanda tangani._

_"itu karena ini bukan kasus biasa."_

TBC

* * *

**Saya baru nyadar kalo di chap. 1 belum kukasih tau ini TBC ato ngak..**

**Sudah gitu typo(s) bertebaran dengan liar(?)..**

**Maaf ya reader sekalian..**

**Terima kasih kepada kalian yang mau membaca FF ini**

**Mohon reviewnya**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hak Asasi Manusia.._

_Hanya berlaku untuk mereka yang benar-benar merasa aman denganya  
tapi kenyataannya,_

_masih banyak manusia 'busuk' berkeliaran di dunia ini.._

_Melepas teror di mana-mana.._

_Tertawa di tengah teriakan minta tolong.._

_Bersenang-senang di balik layar drama pemerintah.._

_Apa mereka pantas di tengah masyarakat?_

* * *

BLOOD, HOPE, LAUGHTER, and TEARS

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate : saat ini M

Warnings : typo(s), OC, tidak sesuai EYD, aneh, abal-abal, tidak konsinsten dalam penulisan, amburadul, dan kesalahan lainnya

Author Baru, sangat menghargai Review anda..

Tekan back sebelum anda menyesal..

* * *

_[Tokyo / Distrik C / 11.38 a.m]_

_**Akashi POV**_

_Sekarang aku sedang berada di sebuah gang yang penuh dengan bau amis DARAH._

"_Korban kasus ini adalah perempuan bernama Sayaka, ia adalah seorang PSK di dekat sini. Diperkirakan mati tadi malam dan mayatnya ditemukan oleh seorang pejalan kaki pada pukul 5 pagi tadi. Mata kirinya hilang dan ada 6 jarum menancap di mata kanannya. Lidahnya hampir putus karena pecahan kaca dan jantung serta paru-parunya hilang. Kaki dan tangannya dimutilasi, tulang keringnya patah, isi perutnya berhamburan dan beberapa paku ditemukan di kemaluannya." ucap Kanda mendeskripsikan keadaan korban yang lebih tepat disebut seonggok mayat._

"_Ah, ya Akashi-san. Ada surat untukmu, katanya itu dari peramal di dekat sini." ucapnya lagi sembari memberikan sebuah surat kepadaku._

_Hah? peramal? surat? untukku?_

"_Baiklah aku baca." aku membuka surat itu dan seketika itu juga aku naik pitam._

"_Ke-kenapa Akashi-san?"_

_"Baca saja surat ini Kanda."_ _perintahku sembari meyodorkan surat itu dengan kasar ke Kanda. Melihat isi surat itu Kanda hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan ketakutan._

"_Be-bera-berani sekali mengirim yang beginian ke Akashi-san."_

"_Kanda, tangkap pengirim surat itu SEKARANG!"  
_

"_Ha-hai Akashi-san."_

Tapi yang terjadi, peramal itu ternyata juga ditemukan tewas gantung diri dengan tubuh bagian bawah dimakan anjing liar di rumahnya dan mata kirinya hilang. Bukan hanya di distrik C, pada hari itu juga ada 11 kasus serupa di berbagai tempat di Tokyo. Motif dan pelaku masih menjadi tanda tanya hingga saat itu. Kasus yang sama tragisnya terjadi hingga saat ini. Sampai masyarakat menyebut ini kasus AOME, entah siapa yang memberikan nama tapi kalau tidak salah itu berdasarkan nama kasus Blue Hole.

Blue Hole adalah salah satu tragedi terbunuhnya 200 orang di satu lubang akibat ulah Uncrowned Assassins. Mereka hanya beranggotakan 5 orang tapi mereka lebih berbahaya dari pada agen rahasia uggulan Amerika. Kabarnya mereka semua sudah meninggal tapi kapan dan dimana tetap menjadi misteri. Sedangkan AOME Diambil dari huruf Jepang AO = Biru dan Me = mata (Mata Biru). Ini didasari dari mata Sayaka (korban pertama) yang beriris biru gelap.

_Flashback end_

Hah, mengingatnya saja sudah sangat menyedihkan. Sendirian di tempat yang menjadi awal mimpi burukku..

"Bagaimana jika AOME tidak ada di dunia ini ya?" gumamku dan tanpa kuketahui ada pemuda yang memperhatikanku dari salah satu gedung di dekat situ.

* * *

**KAU AKAN MATI JUGA DITANGAN MEREKA**

**LEBIH BAIK UNTUK TIDAK TERLIBAT**

**INI SARAN DARI ORANG YANG MELIHAT MASA DEPANMU YANG BURUK**

**KUHARAP KITA BERTEMU SAAT DI NERAKA**

* * *

[Tokyo / Restoran H / 07 Mei 20XX / 10.11 p.m]

**Normal POV**

Di depan restoran itu beberapa mobil terpakir dan polisi disekitarnya. Menjaga ketat seakan tidak memperbolehkan orang lain masuk. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di restoran itu sampai penjagaannya seketat itu?

"Ano, permisi saya pelayan baru disini bolehkah saya masuk?" ucap perempuan bersuarai hitam dikepang itu ke salah satu polisi di sana.

"Semalam ini? anda tidak membohongiku 'kan?" tanya polisi itu dengan penuh curiga.

"Tadi saya mengantarkan beberapa pesanan masakan, di restoran ini 'kan juga menyediakan jasa _delivery service_." bela perempuan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia diperbolehkan masuk ke restoran dengan syarat lewat pintu belakang.

Hening menghampiri perempuan itu saat melewati gang kecil menuju pintu belakang. Ia memasang _earphone_ dan menghubungi seseorang lewat handphonenya.

"Tatsuya, tolong masuk." ucapnya sesekali melihat keadaan sekitar.

_[Ah sudah masuk danchou, bagaimana keadaanmu disana?]  
_  
"Seperti biasa, berjalan mulus."

_[Baiklah, target utama 5 orang pemimpin Perusahaan Taka. Ada 10 agen bayaran, 15 wanita penghibur, 29 polisi yang berjaga di depan apartemen, dan 3 penembak jitu di gedung yang memiliki jangkauan menembak sampai jendela ruanga yang dipakai. Aku dan anak buahku akan mengurusi penembak dan polisi. Apa yang kurang menurutmu.?]_

Hening..

Selain tawa seram dari gadis itu.

"Buat karya yang mengenaskan."

_[Dimengerti Yume_. –PIP-_]_

...

-SKIP TIME-

**TAP TAP**

Langkah tak teratur tapi terarah milik Yume menuju ruangan khusus di restoran itu.

_[Di luar ada 6 agen, berhati-hatilah dancou.]_

"Kau kira aku akan kalah hanya karena lalat kecil seperti itu? HAH?"

Ruangan berdinding kaca berkapet merah.

"Selera sampah memang berkelas ya." gumam Yume sembari mengelus-ngelus katanya. Saat itulah banyak agen yang menghampiri Yume, membawa pistol dan..

KETAKUTAN.

"Hei siapa kau?! jika mau masuk harus—"

**ZRASH!**

"AAAKKKKKKHHHHH!"

"Perutku!."

Dengan mudah 2 agen berhasil ditebas Yume, sebuah seringai dan _blank eye_ kini membuat wajah orientalnya semakin menakutkan.

"Chiba! Kuza! Teme! kau dari AO—" TELAK!

KEPALANYA SUDAH MELAYANG

"Hei gadis keparat! siapa yang mengutsumu HAH?!" Teriak salah satu agen dan semuanya menghampiri Yume. SMITH &amp; WESSON M37 AIRWEIGHT*1* yang seharusnya dipakai polisi siap menembak kepala gadis itu kapan saja.

"Menggunakan pistol seperti itu seharusnya seorang agen mendapat yang lebih baik loh." ucap Yume yang mengundang amarah semua yang ada di sana.

"BANYAK OMONG KAU! MATI—"

"Meraunglah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MURAMASA*2*."

**ZRASH! CRAT! SYAT!**

"AAAAAKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHH!"

"KAMI-SAMAAAAAA!"

"UUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"UUUUUUUUWWWWWWWAAAAA!."

"Lalat seperti kalian punya suara teriakan yang sangat jelek loh." ucap Yume sembari memasukan lagi pedangnya ke dalam sarung. Ia mengambil pistol dari 2 MAYAT AGEN tersebut dan..

**DOR DOR DOR**

**PRANG!**

Dinding kaca itu langaung pecah bersamaan suara teriakan dari gadis penghibur di sana. Tak tahan dengan kondisi disana para wanita yang hendak keluar..

**CKARSH!**

Semua ditebas habis oleh Yume.

"KUPU KUPU NAKAL HARUS DIBERI PELAJARAN BUKANKAH BEGITU?"

Dinding kaca yang sepenuhnya belum pecah sudah dihiasi dengan warna MERAH yang luar biasa peka. _Yukata _yang robek, lehernya terputus, dan tatapan mata 'Tak percaya' menghantui seiisi ruangan.

"BE-RI-KUT-NYA SAM-PAH." ucap Yume dengan penekanan di setiap kosakata.

"Kami tidak takut denganmu!" ucap (kita sebut dengan) Pria A

"Itu benar mau kau dari AOME atau dari mana saja tidak ada hasilnya." ujar Pria B

"Kalian meremeh—"

**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR**

Perkataan Yume terputus saat 6 buah pistol masing-masing menembak ke jantung 6 pria di depannya.

Yume yang penasaran dengan 'Penembak' dibelakangnya pun menoleh dan mendapati..

Seorang detektif yang ia kenal sedang memegang pistol dan..

TERSENYUM.

Sang pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu hanya menatap gadis di depannya, "Lama tak jumpa Yume, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja."

"Kak Detektif?"

TBC

* * *

*1* SMITH &amp; WESSON M37 AIRWEIGHT adalah pistol yang biasa dipakai polisi baru di Jepang 'saat' itu. Panjang sekitar194mm, kaliber 38mili x 5 tembakan. Terbuat dari aluminium sehingga membuatnya lebih ringan. Di Fanfic ini, seharusnya seorang agen bisa membawa pistol yang lebih sesuai tetapi entah kenapa di kasus malah memilih pistol ini.

*2* MURASAMA adalah pedang 'penghancur yang dirasuki roh haus darah'. Konon, jika pedang ini dikeluarkan dari sarungnya, ia setidaknya harus mencicipi darah atau jika tidak sng pemilik akan menjadi gila dan menjadi pembunuh yang mati bunuh diri. Dalam Fanfic ini, sebenarnya Muramasa di miliki sebuah museum di Jepang namun dicuri dan di modifikasi oleh AOME. Berkat teknologi yang dimiliki AOME pedang ini menjadi memiliki desain lebih ramping, panjang dan ketajaman yang dimiliki sangat luar biasa.

# AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA DAN MENGUBAH (SEDIKIT) SENJATA AGAR SESUAI DENGAN CERITA#

#SUMBER INFORMASI SENJATA : KOMIK H.O.T.D vol. 2 DAN INTERNET#

* * *

**Apa-apaan ini?! # banting laptop tapi gak jadi ding #plak**

**Maaf ya jika ff ini updatenya sangat lama, sudah begitu adegan bloodynya kurang..**

**Maaf ya reader sekalian (_de javu_)**

**Saya juga mau terima kasih dengan Arisato Yukito, LinkConnect, Juvia Hanaka, Banci Bohay, Ryuki Akira, dan The Exodia.  
**

**Lalu jika semua chara sudah keluar niatnya mau buat ver. X,5**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff ini**

**mohon reviewnya, jika tidak bisa review maka PM saja, jika tetap tidak bisa maka kirim surat, jika- #Dibunuh reader karena banyak bacot**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

_Percayakah kau pada Harapan akan Masa depan?_

_itu hanya ilusi semata_

_Jangan tanya 'Kenapa'_

_karena ini hanya pemikiranku saja_

_Pemikiran yang lahir saat melihat orang lain yang berusaha naik tapi jatuh_

_Pemikiran yang lahir saat orang lain tidak percaya akan TAKDIR_

_Bukankah sudah ada buktinya?_

'_Sejauh apapun berjuang kita bisa goyah karena hal kecil'_

_Sama halnya dengan riak di atas air_

_Sejauh apapun keinginan agar airnya tetap tenang, tapi dengan sedikit pergerakan maka keinginan itu sia-sia saja._

* * *

BLOOD, HOPE, LAUGHTER, and TEARS

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate : saat ini M

Warnings : typo(s), OC, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, aneh, abal-abal, tidak konsinsten dalam penulisan, amburadul, dan kesalahan lainnya

Author Baru, sangat menghargai Review anda..

Tekan back sebelum anda menyesal..

* * *

[Tokyo / Restoran H / 07 Mei 20XX / 11.48 p.m]

**Normal POV**

"Lama tak jumpa Yume, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja." ucap pemuda bersuarai _scarlet_ itu, Akashi.

"Kak Detektif?" tanya Yume ragu-ragu.

"Wah, sudah lupa dengan—"

**TRANG**

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan yang tajam?" tanya Akashi sembari menahan Katana milik Yume dengan pistolnya. Yume memilih menyerang Akashi dengan bagian Katana yang tidak tajam atau yang bagian yang berlainan dengan yang biasa digunakan.

"Akan menyusahkan untuk membawamu sampai kau terluka, Akashi."

**PATS**

'_Eh? Menghilang?'_ batin Akashi menatap kosong ruangan itu dan mencari keberadaan Yume. Ia sudah menengok atas, kanan, kiri, belakang, depan tapi hasilnya nihil.

Akashi hanya menyeringai, "Mau bermain petak umpet ya? Menarik juga."

**SRAT**

Tiba – tiba dari belakang Akashi ada sebuah katana yang sekarang menggores pipinya. Akashi bahkan tidak bisa mengelak dari serangan tiba – tiba tersebut, walau sudah menghindar dan sekarang menatap tajam sang pemilik katana.

'_Apa-apaan dia? tidak ada hawa kehadirannya sama sekali. Apakah ini AOME?' _batin Akashi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain! Aku serius dengan kata – kataku." ucap Yume datar dan menjilat darah Akashi yang ada di katananya.

"KALAU BEGITU KENA—"

**BUGH! BRUK**

Akashi kehilangan keseimbangan, rasa sakit kini menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

'_Ada yang memukulku, tapi siapa?'_ samar - samar ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai hijau _megane_ mendekati dan menyuntikan sebuah cairan bening ke tubuhnya.

"Tenang saja ini hanya sakit sebentar –_nanodayo_."

"Bagaimana Midorima-kun?" tanya Yume ke pemuda tersebut, Midorima Shintarou.

"Mungkin 'hanya' pingsan selama beberapa hari. Nah, apa perintah selanjutya? –_nanodayo."_

"Bawa dia ke 'Rumah', hubungi juga yang lain agar segera pulang."

"Baik -_nanodayo_."

* * *

[Tokyo / 24 Mei 20XX / 07.10 a.m]

**Akashi POV**

'_Kenapa? Aku ada di sini? Ini 'kan..'_

_**SRAT!**_

"_KYAAA!" jerit wanita paruh baya itu yang sedari tadi melindungku._

'_Oka-san, tertebas? Tunggu apa-apaan bau barah ini? Kenapa baunya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan? Di sana ada Aniki dan Otou-san, tapi kenapa dari tadi mereka diam saja? Kenapa Aniki tidak punya kaki dan Otou-san tidak memiliki kepala? Kenapa dari tadi aku bertanya terus? Kenapa? Kenapa?'_

"_KENAPA?!" jeritku menatap pria yang baru saja menebas Oka-san, tapi dia hanya tersenyum._

_KENAPA?_

"_Sei..."_

'_Ah, Oka-san masih hidup'. Aku langsung menggenggam tangannya yang daging dan jari-jarinya sudah terkoyak._

"_Seijuurou, tetaplah hidup dan balaskan dendam keluargamu. Ingatlah 'Orang busuk' yang sudah membunuh keluargamu itu bernama—"_

PLIK

Hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih. Jendela di sebelahku membiarkan sinar mentari pagi untuk masuk.

"Mimpi masa lalu lagi." gumamku. Ukh, rasanya seluruh tubuhku sakit dan lemas. Ingin rasanya segera berdiri dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengusir rasa haus ini.

"EH?" mataku bingung menatap empat buah rantai yang masing-masing melilit di kedua tangan dan kakiku.

"Sepetinya kau sudah bangun, Akashi-_kun_." ucap seseorang di sebelahku, ia memiliki surai _baby blue_ dan hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis sampai aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku panggilkan Hanamiya-_san_." ucapnya sopan meninggalkanku di ruangan yang sangat mirip dengan kamar di rumah sakit ini. Tapi yang membuatku penasaran adalah nama 'Hanamiya', rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya.

"Wah wah, tamu kehormatan kita sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya." ucap gadis di depan pintu itu. Benar, dia adalah gadis licik buronan se-Jepang.

"Ano, Akashi jangan menatapku seperti itu. Itu membuatku ingin mencongkel matamu tau."

"Silahkan jika kau bisa, Yume."

"Tidak tau posisimu ya? Tangan dan kakimu dirantai, selain itu seluruh GPS yang ada di pakaianmu, pistol, dan sebuah _chip_ sudah dikeluarkan dari tubuhmu."

DEG!

"Kau kaget? Manisnya anak kucing dari _clan_ yang sudah pernah dibantai oleh Reo Mibuchi dan—."

"HENTIKAN!"

Hening..

"Kumohon hentikan! Jangan mengingatkanku pada 'Pembunuh gila' itu." mohonku.

"Aku punya penawaran bagus, kau mau tidak?" tanyanya kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

"Penawaran apa?"

"Akan kujelaskan setelah kau berkenalan dengan anggota AOME yang lain dan mengucap sumpah."

'_AOME? Jadi aku sedang ada di wilayah 'Musuh'? Kalau begitu Yume dan orang 'Aneh' tadi juga anggota AOME?._'

"Baiklah aku setuju." ucapku.

"Bersumpahlah 'Bahwa aku akan mengabdikan diriku, jiwaku dan keahlianku untuk membuat sebuah dunia ideal bersama AOME dan sekaligus menebus dosaku di masa lalu serta menghilangkan 'Trauma'ku."

"Dunia apa? Trauma apa?"

"Tentu saja dunia tanpa 'Sampah' dan trauma masa lalu yang kita pernah derita-_ssu_." dari arah pintu ada 6 orang cowok dan 1 cewek.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menunggu?" ujar Yume.

"_Ara, gomene danchou_! Kami lelah menunggu." ucap pemuda bersurai sama dengan Yume tapi memiliki poni yang menutupi salah satu matanya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Himuro, bu-bukannya a-apa-apa tapi me-mang melelahkan –_nanodayo_."

'_Mereka jangan-jangan juga anggota AOME.' _batinku.

"Nah, semuanya berbaris dan memperkenalkan diri. Dari yang paling ujung!" perintah Yume.

"Ah _hai'_, _hajimemashite.. _Kise Ryouta _desu yoroshiku-ssu._" ucap si Kuning (?).

Dia sepertinya orang yang ceria dan bodoh.

"Aomine Daiki, motoku adalah 'Yang bisa mengalahkanku adalah aku'." lanjut dari si surai _Navy._

Motto yang sangat aneh.

"_Hajimemashite watashi namae wa_ Momoi Satsuki, oh ya jangan pedulikan motto si Dai-_chan _yang aneh." ujar gadis disebelahnya Daiki.

Sepertinya dia normal.

"Midorima Shintarou, bu-bukan-nya a-a-aku ingin memperkenlan di-diku tapi ini perintah dari Yume." ucap pemuda _megane_ yang membawa sebuah boneka kucing di tangan kirinya yang diperban.

Bukannkah dia yang membuatku pingsan?

"Kalau aku Himuro Tatsuya sedangkan adik besar ini Kagami Taiga."

"_Urusai_!"

Dua orang ini sepertinya dibesarkan di luar negeri.

"_Domo,_ Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_." ucap orang bersurai _baby blue_ sambil membungkuk.

Hening..

[7 detik kemudian]

"UWAA! TETSU! KENAPA MUCUL TIBA-TIBA?"

"KUROKO_CCHI_! AKU HAMPIR JANTUNGAN-_SSU"_

"KUROKO! KAU MAU MEMBUAT PATNERMU INI MATI?!"

Nah sekarang Daiki, Ryouta, dan Taiga juga terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"*nyam* *nyam* Murasakibara Atsushi *nyam* salam kenal." ucap TITAN ungu itu sambil makan sekantong besar snack potato.

Tapi dia keterlaluan tinggi! Dia bisa sampai 2 meter!

"Ehem, Akashi kumohon jangan memandang Muraskibara seperti 'Tapi dia keterlaluan tinggi! Dia bisa sampai 2 meter!'". goda Yume dengan nada yang sangat mengejek.

"Ano, Yume_chin_ tidak memperkenalkan diri?"

"Makasih sudah mengingatkanku Murasakibara, singkat saja aku merupakan Ketua AOME saat ini, adik angkat Pendiri dan yang paling punya Trauma paling menyedihkan..

Hanamiya Yume."

"Maaf boleh aku bertanya?" ucapku.

"Silahkan Akashi."

"Hanamiya itu, salah satu anggota Uncrowned Assassins 'kan?"

TBC

* * *

**UWAAAAA! Ini sangat tidak sesuai dengan keinginan awal ( **

**Sudah gitu chap. ini tidak ada bloodynya sama sekali..**

**-Balasan review-**

**Pingkan : terima kasih sudah mau memuji ff ini, maaf jika tidak bisa _fast update_..**

**Terima kasih kepada Fumetsu Vara dan yang mau memfolow ff ini..**

**Maaf ya reader sekalian (_de javu again)_**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff ini..**

**Mohon reviewnya..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5

_Nafsu manusia tak ada batasanya.._

_Keinginan untuk memperoleh popularitas, kekayaan, dan kejayaan_

_Tapi ada juga yang menginginkan nasib baik, ketenangan, dan kedamaian_

_Begitupun cara memperolehnya.._

_Ada yang dengan cara 'Busuk' dan cara yang baik_

_Tapi, seperti apapun usaha yang dilakukan.._

_Itu hanya sia-sia jika tidak ada 'Orang Bodoh' yang bisa dimanfaatkan 'kan?_

* * *

BLOOD, HOPE, LAUGHTER, and TEARS

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate : saat ini M

Warnings : typo(s), OC, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, aneh, abal-abal, tidak konsinsten dalam penulisan, amburadul, dan kesalahan lainnya

Author Baru, sangat menghargai Review anda..

Tekan back sebelum anda menyesal..

* * *

[Tokyo / Markas Pusat Informasi AOME / 24 Mei 20XX / 07.19 a.m]

**Normal POV**

"Hanamiya itu, salah satu anggota Uncrowned Assassins 'kan?" tanya Akashi pada Yume yang sontak membuat semua orang yang ada disitu langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku hanya adik angkatnya saja." ucap Yume mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Yume."

"Akashi_cchi _orang yang berani-_ssu_" bisik Kise ke Aomine.

"Tapi dia belum lihat jika Yume murka dan lagi, dia belum dites 'kan?" balas Aomine.

"Daiki, Ryouta. Kalian mau dimasakan apa hari ini?" tanya Yume dengan _death glare_ dan senyuman yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"**Sumimasen!**" mohon mereka bebarengan.

"Baiklah, untuk sumpah kau bisa melakukannya setelah tes dan—"

"Tes apa maksudmu?" potong Akashi.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai, sampai mana tadi? Ah ya, dan kau bisa memilih mau dibimbing oleh siapa kau akan bertugas di AOME. Tesnya disesuaikan oleh ajaran pembimbingmu." lanjut Yume.

"Nah, akan kujelaskan peran kami di AOME. Kise sebagai hacker. Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, sebagai penembak. Midorima sebagai dokter dadakan, pembuat racun dan membantu Atsushi yang ahli dalam bom. Aku dan Yume ahli strategi, dan penentu tugas. Lalu Momoi mengalisis target dan pengecoh untuk 'Target khusus'. Nanti pembimbingmu juga akan mengajarimu teknik bertarung yang sesuai denganmu." jelas Himuro ke Akashi.

"Jadi, siapa yang kau pilih menjadi pembimbingmu, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi sedikit berpikir, "Aku memilih..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HIMURO TATSUYA."

* * *

[Tokyo / Kantor Kepolisian Pusat / 24 Mei 20XX / 08. 13 a.m]

**TOK TOK**

"_Ano_, Mayuzumi-_san _boleh saya masuk? Saya Sakurada Kanda, wakil dari Tim Kasus Khusus."

"Silahkan masuk."

**CKLEK**

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_ Mayuzumi-_san_, seperti yang anda tau bahwa sekarang Tim khusus sedang berduka karena meninggalnya Akashi-_kun_ dan di antara detektif yang lain hanya anda yang bisa menyaingi Akashi-_kun_. Jadi, Pak Kepala memintamu untuk menjadi ketua Tim yang baru. Apa anda menerimanya?"

"Aku menerimanya, bisakah kau memberiku waktu sebentar sampai aku memindahkan barang-barangku ke ruangan yang baru?"

"_A-hai'_, saya undur diri."

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu, Mayuzumi Chihiro kini menatap jendela ruangannya dan melihat beberapa berita yang disiarkan di sekitar kantor.

"Terima kasih atas berita kematianmu, Akashi. Sekarang aku akan berada di atasmu dan selalu **MELEBIHIMU**."

* * *

[Tokyo / Markas Pusat Informasi AOME / 25 Mei 20XX / 09.31 a.m]

**Himuro POV**

"Sebagai seorang detektif kau benar-benar memikirkan segalanya dengan matang tapi, kita tidak punya cukup orang jika menggunakan strategimu ini. Lebih baik kalau 7 orang ini tidak ada. Dalam AOME, 1 – 3 orang akan melaksanakan 1 misi KECUALI jumlah target mencapai lebih dari 500 orang. Jadi, kita membutuhkan strategi yang cepat, efien, walau sedikit nekat. Apa kau mengerti, Akashi?"

"Aku mengerti."

Disinilah aku, menjelasakan dan memberi pengarahan pada Akashi mengenai strategi yang tepat untuk AOME. Padahal sebenarnya aku masih mau menyelesaikan pengungkitanku di Akihabara tapi digantikan sama Yume.

_Flashback_

_24 Mei 20XX / 08.26 p.m_

_**Normal POV**_

"_Tatsuya, bisakah kita bicara sebentar di luar?"_

"_Tentu saja, Kaichou."_

_Tanpa memperdulikan kebisingan akibat Kise dan Aomine, Yume mengajak Himuro keluar ruangan dan memberikan sedikit kertas tentang biodata Akashi._

"_Seperti yang kau tau, kau dipilih menjadi pembimbing Akashi. Jika ia bertanya sesuatu tentang dirinya atau AOME maka jawablah, tapi jika berhubungan denganku jawab sebatasnya saja. Mengerti?"_

"_Mengerti, Kaichou. Eh tunggu kalau di bertanya tentang trauma anggota yang lain bagaimana?" tanya Himuro sedikit takut._

_Yume tersenyum tapi ini senyuman yang seakan seperti batu mendapatkan hadiah kecil dari ran yang disayangi, "Ya, itu terserahmu Tatsuya. Kupercayakan dia kepadamu." Yume masuk meninggalakan Himuro yang masih membatu curiga dengan senyuman Yume._

_Flashback end_

'_Sebenarnya siapa sebenarnya Akashi? Dari senyuman Yume kemarin bukan dimaksudkan untuk pertanyaanku tentang Trauma.'_ batin Himuro menatap Akashi yang masih berusaha membuat beberapa strategi sekaligus jika ada suatu misi.

"Tatsuya, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Akashi dingin yang ditanya entah kenapa merasa bahwa Akashi ini benar-benar 11-12 dengan Yume.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Akashi, lanjutkan saja—" kira-kira 3 lembar kertas sudah berada didepan wajah Himuro. Mengerti jika tugas orang yang dibimbingnya sudah selesai, Himuro mengecek hasil kerja Akashi. Alih-alih merasa strategi Akashi terlalu bertele-tele, Himuro justru merasa tidak percaya.

'_Ba-bagai-bagaimana mungkin? Da-dalam wa-waktu sesingkat ini 'orang ini' bisa membuat strategi yang bagus bahkan metodenya tidak terpikirkan oleh ku.'_

"Jadi? Apa aku bisa segera belajar teknik bertarung?"

"_Chotto matte_ Akashi! Kuakui kau luar biasa, tapi—"

"Tapi kau tidak ingin aku terburu-buru untuk menjadi pembunuh?"

'_Dia punya kemampuan membaca pikiran orang ya?' Orang ini terlalu Menarik.' _ "Jika Akashi ingin segera menjadi pembunuh handal harus setahap demi setahap seperti KAMI. Paham?" ucap Himuro berusaha menenangkan Akashi.

"Terserahmu saja, tapi aku harus segera menjadi pembunuh untuk membalaskan dendam keluargaku."

* * *

[Tokyo / Mall T / 26 Mei 20XX / 11. 59 a.m]

Ini adalah salah satu mall ternama di Tokyo, mall ini tak akan sepi sekalipun ada berita bahawa mall ini akan dibom teroris. Tapi itu tak berlaku jika berhubungan dengan AOME. Chihiro yang saat ini menjadi ketua Tim khusus mau tak mau harus turun langsung ke TKP pembantaian.

"Korbannya berjumlah 50 orang, dari rekaman CCTV tersangka berjumlah 3 orang. Yang 1 menggunakan pedang, sisanya senapan runduk dan shotgun lalu mereka juga menggunkan asap beracun. Salah satu korbannya adalah seketaris pemilik mall ini. Namanya Sanada Kou, mati akibat tebasan pedang, tembakan peluru, dan racun. Kedua matanya pecah, wajahnya sudah hancur 90%, dan ada pendarahan di semua pori-pori ditubuhnya." jelas Kanda kepada Mayuzumi, bau busuk yang berasal dari mayat-mayat ini sukses membuat beberapa wartawan yang ingin mengabadikan TKP mual-mual dan bahkan pingsan.

"Orang-orang yang berbahaya, apa kau punya biodata tersangka?" tanya Mayuzumi pada Kanda yang sebelumnya mengambil kantong muntah dulu.

"Kebetulan salah satu tersangka pernah bertemu dengan Akashi-_san_, sebentar dulu ya." ujar Kanda meninggalkan Mayuzumi yang masih melihat rekaman CCTV saat kejadian. Matanya fokus pada sesosok gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang menggunakan katana. Gadis itu dengan mudahnya menebas puluhan orang dengan rapi dan cepat. Mungkin jika ini film gadis itu bisa menjadi 'Aktris paling sadis dan hebat' abad ini.

"_Ano_, Mayuzumi-_san_ ini biodata yang pernah aku dan Akashi-_san_ dapat. Hanya gadis itu dan sepertinya ia ketua di pembantaian kali ini." hanya beberapa lembar tapi itu sangat berguna untuk kelanjutan investigasi. Tatapan Mayuzumi terhenti ketika melihat jelas foto wajah sang gadis, Yume tengah menyerigai ke arah kamera CCTV di salah satu rumah yang pernah terjadi kasus AOME.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam Mayuzumi.

"Eh? Ada apa Mayuzumi—"

"_Iie_, aku akan segera ke mobil hari ini panas ya." meninggalkan Kanda yang mematung bingung dengan wajah pucat sendirian, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh wajah Yume. Saat tiba di mobil, Mayuzumi langsung meminum beberapa pil obat penenang. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya bergetar, seperti baru melihat sosok _Shinigami_. Dibenturkannya kepala ke arah setir mobil hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak... tidak... tidak mungkin... TIDAK MUNGKIN! Seharusnya... seharusnya dia sudah mati... benar, memang harusnya sudah mati... tapi wajah ini... tidak.. tidak... SEHARUSNYA IA SUDAH MATI!... Apa tujuanmu? APA? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau selamat? Kenapa? Kenapa? kau masih hidup, Yu-_chan_?"

* * *

[Tokyo / 28 Mei 20XX / 09.31 a.m]

"Hei Tatsuya? Sebenarnya apa yang kurang dariku hah?" disinilah Akashi dan Himuro, berada di hutan dan membawa beberapa kerajang penuh dengan berbagai tanaman yang belum pernah Akashi lihat walaupun ia pernah menghapalkan satu ensiklopedia tentang tanaman.

"Aku diminta _Kaichou_, untuk mencari tanaman-tanaman ini. Seharusnya ini tugas Momoi-_chan_ tapi karena ditugaskan dengan Atsushi ya mau bagaimana lagi." jelas Himuro sedikit pasrah.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" teriak Akashi sedikit kesal.

Cukup banyak yang dikumpulkan ada jamur, sejenis rumput-rumputan, batang, bunga—

**DOR!**

Pistol jenis QSZ -92 milik Himuro menembak semak di dekat Akashi bahkan hampir mengenai kaki pemilik surai _scarlet_ ini.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" tanya dan teriak Akashi pada pembimbing didepannya ini.

"Hahaha maaf, aku kebablasan." entah apa yang membuat Himuro bisa mengatakan hal yang mustahil seperti itu. Wajah ramahnya sekan tidak ada beban hidup mengingat ia salah satu pembunuh handal dari AOME.

'_Apa benar jika orang ramah ini juga mempunyai trauma?'_ "Ano, Tatsuya apa kau juga punya trauma seperti perkataan Yume?"

Mata Himuro terbelalak, mulutnya seakan sudah dikunci oleh puluhan gembok, matanya menunjukkan tatapan sendu seperti teringat masa lalu kelam. Akashi yang mengerti arti tatapan Himuro merasa bersalah.

"_Go..men_.."

"Ah _daijoubu _–_ daijoubu yo_. Walaupun sejujurnya aku sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaanmu. Nah sekarang akan kuceritakan sedikit tentang Trauma kami."

Akashi segera duduk bersila de depan Himuro, ia sangat antusias. Baginya (Akashi) hal ini sangat penting karena bisa jadi saat ia bekerja sama dengan anggota inti lain tapi malah mengingatkan mereka pada trauma yang pernah dialami. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi Himuro yang akan menjadi orang yang mengingat traumanya terlebih dahulu.

"Hah... aku acak ya. Anggota inti no. 2 Kise Ryouta. Merupakan seorang yatim piatu dan tinggal bersama kakak permpuannya tapi, rumah yaang mereka tinggali kebakaran dan sang kakak menghilang tanpa jejak. Demi mencarinya Kise-_san_ akhirnya bekerja sebagai model dan dalam beberapa hari saja ia sudah menjadi model terkenal."

'_Pantas saja aku merasa familiar dengan nama Kise Ryouta.'_ batin Akashi yang mengingat jika dulu memang banyak sekali berita tentang seorang model muda terkenal.

"Tapi, manajernya korupsi dan membuat siasat yang membuat Kise-_san_ seakan yang harus disalahkan. Bukan cuma itu saja, ketenaran Kise-_san_ membuat beberapa model atau manajer membencinya dan mereka bekerja sama untuk membunuh Kise-_san_ saat jamuan makan malam. Beruntung sebelum Kise-_san_ mati karena racun, 'orang-orang' itu dibunuh _Kainchou_ yang kebetulan mendapatkan tugas ini dan membawa Kise-_san_ untuk masuk ke AOME."

"Ano, Tatsuya untuk anggota yang lain bisa disingkat saja?" protes Akashi.

"Okay, anggota inti no. 6 Kuroko Tetsuya. Saat masih sekolah ada satu gadis yang disukainya tapi, sekolah yang ia dan gadis itu belajar ada serangan teroris dan gadis itu secara tidak sengaja tertembak peluru nyasar. Dendam dan amarah yang menyelimutinya hingga Kuroko-_san_ mencoba untuk menyelesaikannya semua. Saat menuju kelas yang dipakai teroris-teroris itu untuk menyimpan senjata, Kuroko-_san_ bertemu dengan _Kaichou_ dan mereka bekerja sama sampai Kuroko-_san_ mengabdikan diri untuk AOME."

"Lalu, anggota inti no. 3 dan 4 Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki. Mereka sahabat sejak kecil, keluarga Momoi mempunyai beberapa saham di Jepang. Kemudia perusahaan itu tiba-tiba terlilit hutang milayaran yen akibat penipuan seorang yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai seorang CEO besar. Secara terpaksa Momoi-_chan_ dilelang ke tempat perdagangan manusia, mengetahui sahabatnya dijual Aomine-_san_ berniat menolong tapi malah juga ikut dijual. Saat sudah ada penawaran tertinggi semua orang yang ada disana mati akibat peluru milik Kise-_san_ dan _Kaichou_. Lalu mereka masuk AOME untuk membalaskan dendam keluarga."

"Anggota inti no. 5 Midorima Shintarou. Anak pemilik sebuah rumah sakit di Korea, Midorima-_san_ awalnya datang ke hutan ini untuk mencari tumbuh-tumbuhan langka yang bisa dijadikan obat. Tapi karena ketahuan _Kaichou_ ia disekap dan saat mengetahui kelamnya pemeritah, Midorima-s_an_ akhirnya ikut AOME."

"Anggota inti no. 9 Muraskibara Atsushi. Selain makanan juga tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau bom, bahkan menang kuis online tentang topik ini. Karena sepertinya berbakat, Kise-_san_ menghubungi Atsushi dengan iming-iming disediakan snack seumur hidup."

Akashi s_weatdrop_.

"Anggota inti no. 7 dan 8 Kagami Taiga dan aku. Kami saat di Amerika punya guru basket yang agak sembrono. Dia meninggal dibunuh geng jalanan hanya karena tidak mau diajak 'main'. Kami dendam dan membunuh mereka kemudian jadi buronan lalu kabur ke Jepang. Saat di Jepang kami bertemu dengan _Kaichou_ yang bertugas dengan Aomine-_san_ dan Kuroko-_san_. Mendengar cerita kami mereka menawarkan lowongan anggota inti. Nah sudah siang banget nih ayo kita pul—"

"Bagaiman 'Trauma'nya Yume?" pertanyaan singkat ini sangat susah untuk direspon Himuro.

"Aku tidak terlalu tau rincinya tapi.

.

.

.

.

.

DISIKSA IBU TIRINYA, DIJUAL KAKANYA KEPADA PEMERINTAH, DI LATIH UNTUK MENJADI PEMBUNUH SUPERIOR, DAN KARENA TIDAK TAHAN MEMBUNUH SEMUA ORANG DI PELATIHAN ITU."

"Eh?"

"Kalau mau rincinya lagi tanya saja ke orangnya. Ah ya, seperti apa 'Trauma'mu Akashi-san?"

TBC

* * *

* QSZ -92 adalah pistol recoil operated locked breech dan menggunakan sistem penguncian barel berputar. asal Republik Rakyat China. Menggunakan kartrid 9x19mm Parabellum dan diproduksi oleh Norinco di Changfeng Machine Shop. Ini memiliki jangkauan efektif 50m dan memiliki kecepatan moncong 1148 kaki per detik.

# AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA SENJATA#

#SUMBER INFORMASI SENJATA : INTERNET#

* * *

**Akhirnya update juga! XD**

**Saya mohon maaf karena saya juga mengerjakan fanfic lain milik author.. (sekalian karena males)**

**Saya berterima kasih kepada para senpai yang sudah memfollow, favorit, dan mengreview ff ini (Tak lupa juga kepada _silent readers)_..**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff ini..**

**Mari kita berdoa agar tidak diblokir..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. Chapter 6

_Apa yang membuatmu sangat menikmati sebuah 'permainan'?_

_Alur, tokoh, setting, genre, atau apa?_

'_Permainan' yang 'terbaik' adalah saat kau bisa merelakan apapun demi hal itu.._

"_Tak ada yang gratis selain apa yang telah diberikan Tuhan saat ini"_

_Begitu juga dengan 'Permainan'_

_Uang, pikiran, waktu hanya sia-sia untuk sebuah 'permainan' singkat_

_Tapi 'Permainan'ku berbeda dengan kalian_

_Jika 'permainan' kalian hanya sekedar hiburan_

'_Permainan'ku jauh lebih 'menyenangkan' apa lagi melihat korban dari 'Permainan' ini_

_Bukankah itu Sungguh MENYENANGKAN?_

* * *

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate : saat ini M

Warnings : typo(s), OC, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, aneh, abal-abal, tidak konsinsten dalam penulisan, amburadul, dan kesalahan lainnya

Sangat menghargai Review anda..

Tekan back sebelum anda menyesal..

* * *

[Tokyo / Markas AOME / 19 Juni 20XX / 05.01 p.m]

**Normal POV**

'_Apa-apaan ini? SIALAN!'_ gerutu Akashi dalam hati sambil mengutuk Himuro yang sudah meninggalkannya selama satu minggu di markas. Dari surat yang ia terima isinya agar Akashi mau menjaga dan membersihkan secara rutin 'rumah' tanpa ada alasan kepergian Himuro. Bukankah menyebalkan? Bagimana kalau ternyata ada perangkap di salah satu ruangan? Terlebih lagi keahlain Murasakibara dan kebiasaannya yang malas, bisa-bisa ada ranjau darat kalau Akashi tidak hati-hati. Oke, ini bukan melebih-lebihkan hanya saja Saat ini dia belum resmi jadi anggota AOME dan masih harus dites.

"Jangan-jangan, tesnya ditinggalkan Tatsuya dengan alasan misi?"

"Itu tidak mungkin Seijuurou-_san_."

Sontak Akashi kaget dengan jawaban dari seseorang secara tiba-tiba begitu. Awalnya ia pikir itu suara siapa tapi ternyata—

"Heh sudah pulang kau, Yume."

"Aku pulang."

Hanamiya Yume, gadis paling berbahaya di Tokyo.

"Kau ini ketus sekali, belajarlah untuk santai dan melepas sifat 'buruk sangka'mu itu." saran Yume sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Akashi. Kalo Akashi? Masih setia dengan wajah datarnya walaupun ia sedikit menjauhi Yume. Mata sayu dan seringai tipis itu entah kenapa membuat jantung detektif muda ini berpacu lebih kencang karena Takut. Bulir-bulir keringat sudah cukup mebasahi pelipisnya.

**TUK**

"Aku punya hiburan untuk anak baru sepertimu, mau ikut tidak?" ajak Yume sesekali memainkan _katana_nya yang tertutup sarung di atas kepala merah Akashi.

'_Aku kira kenapa.'_ "Kapan?"

"besok, sekarang buatkan aku makan malam. Aku ingin mandi dan bersantai dulu."

"Hei tapi..."

TELAT, mau tidak mau Akashi harus melaksanakan perintah yang mulia _Kaichou_-_san_ untuknya.

-SKIP TIME-

"Yume, makan malam sudah siap. Kau harus segera turun!"

Hening.

'_Berlagak gak dengar ya?'_ Akashi segera menyusuri tangga menuju lantai dua, menuju kamar dengan _fusuma_ bermotif sepasang bunga bangau di kolam teratai.

"Yume, kau dengar ti...dak..." sesaat setelah Akashi menggeser _fusuma_ itu ia melihat penampilan Yume yang hanya memakai _hotspans_ jeans dan kemeja biru muda POLOS. Rambutnya yang basah akibat keramas dan sedikit membasahi kemeja bagian bahunya membuat Akashi berpikir.

'_Sejak kapan Yume se-sexy ini'_? (**Oke, jika ada yang tidak suka silahkan baca fanfic lain**)

"Akashi, jangan menatapku seperti kau berpikir bahwa 'sejak kapan aku se-sexy ini' aku tidak suka." kata Yume dengan nada jengkel.

"Ah makan malam sudah siap, aku tunggu di bawah."

"Terserah mu lah."

[Tokyo / salah satu ruangan di cafe di Akihabara / 19 Juni 20XX / 05.41 p.m]

"Korban adalahlah satu Letnal dua bernama Tarou Yamabuchi. Sebelumnya beliau memang punya beberapa masalah akibat pemalsuan nama dan ditributor _wine_ ilegal. Ditemukan mati termutilasi pada bagian kepala, lidah, telinga, kaki, tangan, dan persendian bersama seorang wanita yang juga mati dengan cara yang sama. Ditemukan siang tadi setelah beberapa staf cafe mencium aroma busuk dari ruangan ini yang biasa dipakai untuk menyimpan baju kotor dari _waiter_ disini. Tersangka adalah anggota AOME karena mata kiri kedua korban hilang." jelas Kanda didekat Mayuzumi yang tengah melihat kondisi TKP yang penuh dengan noda darah dimana-mana. Tanpa memperdulkan bau anyir yang menusuk indera penciuman semua orang yang ada disana.

"Pelaku?"

"AOME, Mayuzumi-s_an_... anda tadi mendengarkan tidak sih?" Jika tebakan Mayuzumi benar, pasti Yume.

"Ah ya Kanda, apa niatmu untuk menyebarkan foto Yume sudah terlaksanakan?" tanya Mayuzumi sambil meninggalkan TKP diikuti Kanda.

"Saya ingin meminta persetujuan Mayuzumi-_san_ dulu."

"Kalau begitu JANGAN!"

"Eh?"

"Enak sekali Kantor Pusat mendapatkan informasi tanpa melakukan apa-pun."

"Ta-tapi..."

"AKU BILANG 'JANGAN' YA 'JANGAN'!" bentak Mayuzumi kemudian meninggalkan Kanda yang masih syok dengan perlakuan dari atasan barunya itu.

"Kenapa sih? Aku... hanya mau membantu yang lain... tapi kau melarangnya... MENYEBALKAN! Saat Akashi-_kun_ masih hidup ia tak pernah melarangku... tapi kenapa kau harus? Aku ingin berada di atasnya!"

[Kanagawa / Distrik W (Daerah Prostitusi atau Tempat Pelacuran) / 20 Juni 20XX / 11.01 p.m]

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yume untuk mengajak Akashi ke tempat ini. Mereka memakai jubah hitam dengan setelan yang berbeda. Yume memakai sepatu boots putih selutut, rok mini dengan legging hitam, kemeja hitam, jas putih, sarung tangan se-siku warna putih. Sedangkan Akashi memakai sepatu kulit, celana hitam, kemeja merah, jas merah dengan bunga mawar merah di saku sebelah kirinya. Untunglah mereka memakai jubah sehingga tidak terlalu mencolok. Tapi mereka tak bawa senjata apa-pun selain _katana_ milik Yume.

"Yume, untuk apa kita kemari hah?" tanya Akashi pada Yume, tapi yang ditanya malah memakai _earphone_ tidak mungkin suara Akashi kedengaran.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah? Sudah kubilang 'kan? Untuk mencari 'Hi-bu-ran'"

**DEG DEG DEG DEG**

'_Apa-apaan wajah dan penekanan di kata tadi? Perasaanku tidak enak.'_

"Nah kita sudah sampai!" teriak Yume sambil menunjukkan sebuah gedung tingkat dua bergaya ala rumah bangsawan Eropa.

"I-ini-ini 'kan..."

"Beraktinglah!" seketika Yume menggandeng tangan Akashi dan masuk ke gedung tersebut, mereka disambut dua orang pria berbaju hitam dengan ditemani dua gadis penggoda dengan pakaian _yukata_ yang terbuka menampakkan belahan dada yang hampir terlihat seluruhnya. Begitu mereka masuk yang terlintas di pikiran Akashi hanya satu "Penuh Manusia". Di setiap kursi atau sofa penuh dengan aroma bunga lavender, obat, minuman keras dan desahan-desahan dari para gadis penggoda yang kondisinya sama dengan yang Akashi lihat di depan gedung. Yume menarik Akashi untuk menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang dijaga ketat oleh lima orang pria. Tanpa pikir panjang salah satunya membukakan pintu untuk Yume yang didalamnya terdapat puluhan wanita dengan kondisi hampir serupa dengan yang tadi, tap jauh lebih 'parah'.

"Ah kau datang juga Yoriko, silahkan duduk disebelahku." ajak satu-satunya pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam di sana yang masing-masing tangannya masih sibuk memegangi dan meremas payudara milik dua orang wanita.

"Tidak perlu Rei-san, aku hanya ingin membawa orang baru." ucap Yume menunjuk ke arah Akashi.

"Nah, kau bermain dengan mereka saja." Yume mendorong Akashi hingga menubruk salah satu wanita disana. Beberapa wanita yang 'belum mendapatkan perhatian' langsung menyerbu Akashi. sedangkan Yume hanya melihat dari kursi yang disediakan sambil meminum teh. Benar-benar 'agresif' ada yang langsung menciumi Akashi dengan ganas diikuti permainan lidah, menjilati lehernya, ada yang membimbing tangan Akashi dan menempelkannya ke payudara mereka berharap Akashi mau 'bermain' dengan 'milik' mereka yang besar, bahkan sekarang jas juga kemeja Akashi sudah terbuka seutuhnya memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya yang makin menjadi-jadi dijadikan rebutan.

"Yu-yume... apa...apaan ini?"

"Biar kujelaskan, kau mau jadi anggota inti AOME 'kan? Ini salah satu dari lima tes wajib yang akan kami berikan. Tes kali ini adalah "Pengendalian Diri". Seorang pembunuh harus bisa menjaga nafsunya dengan baik. Inginnya sih membayanganmu dengan wajah Mibuchi tapi nafsu terbesar pria adalah wanita jadi ya kayak gini. Paham?"

"Jangan terlalu keras seperti itu dong, Yume." celetuk pria tadi.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menggunakan nama samaran Izuki-san?"

"Ah maafkan aku—"

"Pesanannya sudah kau kirim 'kan?"

"'Kejujuran adalah hal penting dalam berbisnis', ya aku harap 'orang itu' belum kembali."

"'Orang itu' ya? Aku penasaran dengan dirinya setelah dua tahun ini."

* * *

[Tokyo / Bandar Udara Internasional Tokyo (Bandara Haneda) / 20 Juni 20XX / Siang]

Bandara Haneda, siapa sih yang tidak mengenal bandara terpadat di Jepang ini? Bandara yang berlokasi di Ōta, Tokyo ini memiliki cukup banyak rute perjalanan salah satunya Amerika.

"_Please pre—_"

"AHAHAHA, tak perlu pakai bahasa Inggris. Saya orang Jepang asli kok." potong pria berambut panjang tersebut dengan wajah ke ibu-ibuan(?).

"Maafkan saya, orang Jepang ya? Loh, a-anda cowok?" tanya petugas tersebut memastikan.

"IYA! Ah maaf boleh saya pergi sekarang?"

"Silahkan, dan saya juga minta maaf Tuan."

Pria tadi pergi menuju ruang tunggu, dari sikapnya dia seperti menunggu seseorang atau pesawat tapi kenyataannya TIDAK. Diambilnya sesuatu seperti _remote control_ dari saku jaketnya dan...

**DUUARRR!**

"KYAAAA!"

"Ada apa? Bom ya?"

"Teroris?"

"Tragis sekali."

Setelah itu pria tadi baru bersedia meninggalkan bandara dengan koper sedangnya. Senyuman penuh arti kebahagiaan dan kesenangan terukir di wajahnya.

"Besok aku harus melakukan aksi jahil seperti apa ya?"

* * *

[Tokyo / Kantor Kepolisian Pusat (Ruang Kasus Khusus) / 20 Juni 20XX / Siang]

_DRRRRT DRRRRT_

_PIP_

"Disini Mayuzumi."

_[Ketua Tim Kasus Khusus , kami baru saja menerima laporan bahwa Bandara Haneda baru saja terkena serangan bom yang diduga dari teroris yang menggunakan paspor palsu dari Amerika. Hal ini dikarenakan ada rekaman CCTV seorang pria berambut cukup panjang dan berwajah cantik setelah pengecekan paspor ia mengambil sesuatu dan memencet tombol di alat tersebut dan langsung terjadi ledakan. Tadinya kami sempat mengira ia adalah wanita.]_

"Apa kau tau siapa orangnya?"

_[Maaf, wajahnya tertutup poninya. Dari salah satu saksi mata yang selamat, ia bernama Kamizawa Ono. Hanya itu yang diingat—]_

"Jangan terkecoh dengan nama, bisa jadi hanya samaran. Jika dugaanku benar, orang ini pasti Mibuchi Reo."

_[Ta-tapi bukankah tidak baik untuk menyimpulkan sesuatu secara terburu-buru?]_

"Satu-satunya anggota Uncrowned Assassins yang suka dengan bom hanya dia, lagi pula siapa lagi pembunuh dengan wajah cantik selain dia? Kita juga pernah dapat laporan ada pemalsuan paspor dengan nama Kizawa Ono. Jika tidak percaya silahkan cari kasus itu di rak ke-69 nomer 236 koridor ke-4, aku lupa persisnya dimana. Kasus itu terjadi tak lama setelah bendera perpisahan Uncrowned Assassins dikibarkan. Aku pernah kenal dengannya jadi bisa mengetahuinya. Tujuan orang dengan paspor itu juga Amerika."

_[Maafkan saya.]_

"Kalau perlu minta maaf, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Satu tangan, setengah otak, usus, jantung dan kedua bola mata. Bagaimana?"

_[Tidak. Terima kasih atas ajakannya Mayuzumi-san. Sekian laporan dari kami. Kami menunggu perintah anda.]_

"Loh aku bukan ketua kalian lagi loh, tapi karena kondisi darurat 'Perintahkan petugas pemadam kebakaran sebayak mungkin untuk memperkecil resiko akibat apa dari bom itu, suruh seluruh kelompok α, β, dan ζ untuk melakukan pemeriksaan sampai radius terjauh yang bisa mereka jangkau. Pastikan Mibuchi ditemukan HIDUP atau MATI!"

_[Siap Laksanakan!]_

"Terima kasih infonya, da..."

_PIP_

Majah tenang dan bersahaja, sangat kontradiksi dengan perasaan hatinya saat ini. Kekhawatiran, keyakinan, kebahagiaan semua bercampur jadi satu.

"Aku yakin, ini ada hubungannya dengan AOME. Dengan kata lain aku bisa bertemu denganmu, 'Adik perempuan kecilku'."

* * *

[Tokyo / Markas AOME / 22 Juni 20XX / 04.09 p.m]

**Akashi POV**

"BANGUNNNN!" seketika aku bangun dari tidur indahku, bisa-bisanya jam segini Yume membangunkan Shintarou sampai terdengar di kamarku. Padahal kamar Shintarou ada di ujung koridor.

Seperti inilah pembagian kamar di lantai paling atas :

Ujung koridor dekat tangga sebelah kanan = Shintarou

Ujung koridor dekat tangga sebelah kiri = Yume

disebelah Shintarou = Ryouta

Sebelah Yume = Satsuki

Sebelah Ryouta = Daiki

Sebelah Satsuki = Atsushi

Sebelah Daiki = Tatsuya

Sebelah Atsushi = Taiga

Sebelah Tatsuya = Tetsuya

Sebelah Taiga = aku

Dan di setiap kamar ada kamar mandinya dan ukurannya terbilang pas-passan.

Bisa dibayangkan betapa kerasnya suara Yume yang mungkin bisa menglahkan suara speaker demo penurunan pajak kendaraan pribadi yang sangat tinggi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Segera aku mandi dan ganti pakaian karena hari ini aku harus pergi lagi ke tempat para PELACUR itu sekali lagi sampai Yume puas membuatku menderita.

"Oi aku tidak pernah membuatmu menderita." protes seserang –Loh..

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISANA?!"

"Sejak kau keluar dari kamar mandi." ucapnya polos. Benar-benar gadis yang mengerikan!

"Ada apa? Kenapa pagi-pagi teriak tak jelas? Bukannya Shintarou baru pulang tengah malam tadi?"

"Mibuchi Reo."

Mendengar nama yang Yume sebutkan aku terkejut, 'Apa hubungan antara Shintarou dengan... Jangan-jangan...

"Jika kau mau tau detailnya segera ke ruang tamu. Aku akan hubungkan juga dengan seluruh anggota inti dan pemimpin kelompok kecil yang lain. Nanti kau harus bisa bersabar, Tes mu masih berjalan." jelasnya singkat kemudian pergi meninggalkanku. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku bertemu dengan 'Orang menjijikan itu' dan sekerang adalah PEMBALASAN DENDAMNYA!

-SKIP TIME-

-Ruang Tamu / Ruang Rapat-

Disinilah kami (Yume, Shintarou, dan aku) sedang mempersiapkan rapat dadakan ini. Diluar dugaan, ternyata keamanan dan kemudahan menghubungi puluhan orang yang terikat Aome hanya dengan sebuah laptop dan sebuah handphone. Walau aku tidak terlalu mendalam masalah Komunikasi, tapi bisa dipastikan bahwa yang merancang ini semua adalah Kise. Setelah semua beres, Yume mulai memberikan penjelasan dan Shintarou asih fokus mengutak-ngatik laptopnya.

"TES, APA SUARAKU BISA KALIAN DENGAR! JIKA BISA MAKA DIAM JAWABANNYA."

_[...]_

"Terima kasih. Para pencari informasi kelompok 1 – R, tadi pagi menghubungiku tentang beberapa insiden pemboman di bandara Haneda, Cafe L, dan toko buku Q selama dua hari ini. Dari beberapa kesaksian, foto, artikel, dan perundingan singkat yang sudah dilakukan pelaku adalah Mibuchi Reo. Satu-satunya mantan anggota dari Uncrowned Assassins yang masih hidup, pelaku dari 14.129 kasus pembunuhan dan pemboman besar bahkan Internasional juga Penjahat level S."

"Pada tanggal 20 ia masuk ke Jepang dari Amerika menggunakan paspor palsu. Namanya **KAMIZAWA ONO**! Beberapa nama lain yang Mibuchi pakai antara lain **TAKAGI CHI**,** SHIN HAL**, dan **FUKUSHI RIKU**. Kedatangannya di Jepang mungkin sudah memakai nama palsu lainnya tapi untuk transaksi dan sebagainya pasti memakai salah satu dari keempat nama itu. Tentu saja selain nama kita juga harus fokus dengan wajah. INGAT! WAJAH PRIA YANG AGAK CANTIK, SIFAT KE IBU-IBUAN, juga rambut asli sebahu lebih. Dan jangan tertipu kerena dia sebenaranya 'Serigala berbulu Domba'."

Yume yang ini keren sekali..

"Kalau ada informasi ataupun kasus serupa segera kirim ke pusat. Bagi yang sedang melaksanakan misi lain tidak perlu memasakan kehendak. Setap informasi datail aku beri 10000 yen! Jika sudah 'DAPAT' kupersilahkan menyarankan strategi dengan bayaran 400000 yen jika efektif! PAHAM!"

_[Aye sir!]_

"Rapat selesai!"

_[PIP]_

"Kau keren sekali hari ini." pujiku tapi Yume hanya memasang wajah biasa saja dan segera ke dapur untuk sarapan.

"Sikapnya memang begitu jika rapat, bisa dibilang dia punya tiga kepribadian. Dikesehariannya mungkin Yume terlihat seperti gadis biasa, saat rapat jiwa kepemimpinannya sangat besar. Tapi kalau bekerja, kau akan melihat seorang _Shinigami_."

"Luar biasa."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa Akashi?"

"Ah tidak ada, aku kembali ke kamar dulu." segera aku melaksanakan apa yang aku katakan. Pikiranku penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Ayah, ibu... sebentar lagi kita akan menang."

TBC

* * *

**Akhirnya setelah hibernasi selama sebulan lebih...**

**Update juga nih fanfic...**

**Padahal hutang saya ada dua fanfic tapi lagi MALES BGT SUPER..**

**Oh ya saya orang yang pelupa jadi jika ada istilah, setting, atau sebagainya yang masih bingung silahkan tanyakan di kotak review..**

**Saya berterima kasih kepada para senpai yang sudah memfollow, favorit, dan mengreview ff ini (Tak lupa juga kepada _silent readers)_..**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff ini..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
